


A Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Rating Change, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Season 6. House and Wilson are happy together, but one night of misunderstandings leads to the couple heading for a split. Can they work out the issues and save their relationship?
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Gregory House felt a few tears start to run down his cheeks. His day had just gone from absolutely great to terrible. The love of his life, his husband, completely hated him now. But it was all just a misunderstanding. 

“Jimmy, no, please don’t do this,” House begged him. But Wilson didn’t want to hear an explanation. He walked up to House and slapped him across the face. The stinging pain soon followed. “It’s not what you think it looks like.” 

Wilson just laughed. “You are really going to say that to me? What I came home and saw was everything I needed to know. I don’t need an explanation of your infidelity.” 

“But I wasn’t cheating on you. I would never do that to you.” 

“I really don’t want to hear it. I didn’t think you were the kind of man who would cheat. However, I didn’t think you would go after one of our co-workers.” 

Wilson lifted his head and saw Cuddy standing in the living room wearing nothing but one of House’s shirts. What Wilson didn’t know was that Cuddy actually had a pair of shorts on underneath the shirt.

Wilson sighed, turned towards his husband and said, “STEP ASIDE AND DON’T TRY AND GET IN MY WAY.”

“Jimmy...” House began. 

“You don’t deserve to call me that. Leave me alone, Gregory House.” 

House put a hand on his husband’s arm to try and stop him from leaving, but Wilson just shrugged him off. 

“Don’t touch me,” he snapped, his eyes blazing with anger. 

Even though House rarely cried, this was a moment where he was having a hard time keeping his tears from falling. But he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He couldn’t believe that in the span of 10 minutes, his life had been changed forever. Last night had been so perfect, as well as that morning. 

* * *

FLASHBACK 

The happy couple had arrived home after a long day at the hospital. House had become annoyed by several patients and was feeling stressed out. As soon as he and Wilson had entered their apartment, Wilson had pinned his husband against the front door, tearing off their clothes. Wilson was begging House to make love to him and they had a night of passion. They were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves in the morning when they had to get up and go about their day. Once evening came around, House and Wilson were in the parking lot walking to their car, when they saw Cuddy arguing with her partner of a year, Lucas. 

“I can’t believe you just said something like that to me, Lucas,” Cuddy snapped. 

“I can say whatever I want, Lisa,” he snapped back at her. The couple were still arguing when they went their separate ways for the night. 

That night, House and Wilson were planning on enjoying a relaxing evening at home. 

“I’m going to go to the store and get us a bottle of wine for dinner,” Wilson said. “Do you want a specific kind?” 

“No,” House replied. “I can get the wine.” 

“It’s okay, love. I’ll be back soon.” 

“I miss you already.” 

“That’s impossible. I haven’t left yet,” Wilson teased him. The oncologist kissed him goodbye, then grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

House was working on cooking dinner for him and Wilson when a knock at the door was heard about five minutes later. 

“House, it’s me,” a female voice said from outside. 

He opened the door and saw Cuddy standing on the front porch. He stepped aside so that she could enter the apartment. Her face was slightly red and he could tell she had been crying. 

House wrapped his arms around her in a hug to help her calm down. 

“Do you want a drink?” he asked. 

“Sure, but is Wilson around? I would like to talk to him,” Cuddy replied. 

“He just left a few minutes ago to grab a bottle of wine for dinner, but he’ll be back very soon."

House headed into the kitchen to pour Cuddy some wine. After filling the glass, he grabbed it and walked into the living room with his cane in one hand - glass in the other - but he didn’t watch where he was going and he bumped into her. 

“Oh no!” House exclaimed, the wine spilling all over her dress. “I’m so sorry.” 

Cuddy turned around and took off her dress, only having a bra and underwear on. Greg took the dress into the kitchen sink and let the water fall onto the stain. He tried to remove the stain, but it wasn’t coming out. 

“How about you get changed?” he continued. 

Cuddy walked down the hall and came back a couple minutes later wearing one of House’s long shirts and a pair of shorts. The shirt was long enough on her that the shorts were covered up. House was frustrated that he had ruined his coworker’s clothing, so he put the dress on a hanger and put it inside the coat closet to dry.

He went into the fridge and grabbed an opened bottle of whiskey from the fridge. House handed the bottle to Cuddy and sat down on the couch. She told him what had happened between her and Lucas, and how she feared that her relationship was over. She started to cry again. 

“It will be okay,” House replied. He pulled the brunette into a consoling hug as her tears fell onto his shirt. 

Wilson entered the apartment ten minutes later and walked inside. 

“I’m sorry that it took so long to get back, the cashier was an idiot and I-” Wilson began, but then saw the sight of Cuddy sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but a long shirt and wrapped in House’s arms. 

* * *

PRESENT DAY 

House snapped out of his flashback and heard Cuddy speak to him. 

“I have to go get him,” he said. “Wilson is the love of my life and now he just walked out the door.” 

“This is all my fault,” the brunette replied. “I shouldn’t have come by.” 

“You can stay here for as much time as you need, but I need to go find my husband.” 

House turned off the stove burner and then hurried out to his car.

20 minutes away, Lucas Douglas heard a knock on the door to his apartment. He opened it and found Wilson standing outside. 

“Come in,” Lucas said, allowing the oncologist to enter. When the door closed, Wilson pushed him against it and kissed him. Lucas immediately pushed him away, very confused. “What the...what was that for?” 

“I believe it’s fair that I can make love with you since that’s exactly what your girlfriend is doing with my husband right now,” Wilson replied. 

“LISA IS WHAT?! No, she would never. We love each other.”

“I headed to the store to get wine for dinner and when I came back, Cuddy was wrapped in House’s arms, wearing nothing but one of his shirts.” 

“Lisa loves me,” Lucas said. 

“Well, I don’t think her clothes just came off by themselves.” 

“Did either one of them try to explain the situation to you?” 

“House did, but she just stood silently in the main room.” 

“I can’t believe that Lisa would be cheating on me with House. I’m sorry, I hope that didn’t offend you.” 

“No offense taken.” 

Wilson then kissed him again. 

“No, Wilson, this can’t happen…” Lucas began. 

“It can. I want you to make love to me. If they can do that, then we can.” 

“Are you sure about this? Because if we go through with this, this can never be undone.” 

“I don’t care if it’s only a few minutes. I want to feel loved again. I thought House loved me, but he decided to throw it away, just like our marriage, and our friendship.” 

Lucas kissed him. They managed to make it all the way from the front door to the kitchen table. Wilson kissed him back. 

Then the phone started ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aw, damn it, it’s Foreman,” Lucas said, stepping away from Wilson. “I have to take this.” 

“I understand,” was Wilson’s reply.

After a minute, the call had ended. 

“I’ve been called into the hospital,” Lucas continued. “I wasn’t given any specific details, but he said that I was needed.” 

Wilson felt a little disappointed that he and Lucas hadn’t gone all the way, but the oncologist figured that there would be another time when they could. 

* * *

30 minutes later, Wilson headed off to the hospital, in order to keep his mind distracted. When he arrived, he found the team walking into House’s office. Greg walked over to Wilson. But the oncologist was still very upset. 

“This is not the place to talk,” Wilson said, anger clearly present in his tone. “I don’t want to hear any more lies from you, House.” 

Wilson took a seat next to Lucas while the diagnostician explained the case. When he finished, House told Cuddy to come with him. 

“Lisa won’t listen to me,” Lucas said. 

“Same with House,” Wilson replied. 

“They came in here together. I just noticed that.” 

“You don’t think she said anything, right?” Word had traveled quickly amongst the team that troubles were brewing between House and Wilson, along with Cuddy and Lucas. 

“I would assume she told House what happened.” 

Lucas decided to follow Cuddy and House and hopefully get some answers. 

Inside an unused conference room, House pulled Cuddy into a hug. 

“We should keep what happened at my apartment between us,” the former said. 

“Definitely,” she replied. 

“What’s going on here?” Lucas snapped. “What happened at your house and what is going to be a secret between you and my girlfriend?” 

House’s anger blew over. “That is none of your business, Lucas.” 

“Did you have sex with her?” 

“So what if I did? Why does it matter to you? You did the same thing with my husband.” 

Lucas’s hand became a fist and he punched House in the face. 

“What is going on in here?” Wilson asked, hearing the sounds of fighting. “Stop it!”

“Oh, that’s really sweet,” House said sarcastically. “You have decided to protect your lover from me.” 

Wilson’s face became one of anger. 

“I didn’t mean to say that. I’m so s-” 

“Don’t even say you’re sorry,” the oncologist snapped. “I know that you’re not.” 

“What is wrong with you?” Cuddy asked. “You just don’t go around punching people in the face.” 

“This is not the best place to be talking about what happened,” Lucas pointed out. He and Wilson stepped outside. 

“It absolutely is. What were House and Cuddy discussing?” Wilson asked.

“I heard House say that what happened between him and Cuddy needs to stay between them.” 

“You don’t think that they slept together, do you?” 

“If you’re wrong and House did sleep with my girlfriend, then you won’t have to worry about your marriage anymore because I’m gonna kill him.” 

Wilson headed back to his office. Cuddy started to cry. She continued to blame herself for what had happened. If she hadn’t gone over to the apartment, then none of this would have happened. 

Wilson and Lucas were heading towards the elevator when Chase stopped them from going any further. He was one of the only people on the team who was unaware of the relationship troubles.

“What is going on here? We’re not going anywhere until I get the full story,” Chase said. 

Wilson and Lucas explained what was going on. Chase was trying to wrap his head around the scenario. 

“So the two of you believe that House and Cuddy had sex and they believe you two did the same thing?” Chase asked. 

“That’s exactly it,” Lucas replied. 

“When we wrap up this case, the four of you need to talk about this before two homes are broken up for good.” 

* * *

Wilson was getting into his pajamas when he felt his phone ring. He looked at Caller ID and saw that Allison Cameron was calling. He stepped into the bathroom and when the call finished, he felt like he was going to be sick. The news he had received from Allison was shocking - in a good way - and he wished that House hadn’t cheated on him because he wanted another person to celebrate the good news with. 

Wilson threw up into the toilet and then heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Honey, are you alright?” House asked. 

“Leave me alone,” Wilson said. 

“Baby, please open the door and let me see if you’re okay.” 

“No! Go away! Just leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you.” 

House stepped away from the door and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Chase and asked him to come over. 

“Wilson won’t let me in, will you go talk to him for me when you come over?” House asked. 

“Sure,” Chase replied. “I’ll be right over.” 

“I’m never giving up on Wilson. I’m never going to stop loving him.” 

House headed out to the living room and once he discovered that he was alone, he sat down on the couch and cried.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chase entered the apartment and made his way over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. 

“It’s Robert,” Chase said. “House is in the living room. May I come in?” 

Wilson flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and then opened the door. 

“What’s wrong?” Chase continued. 

“I just got a call from Allison. Remember when I told you that House and I were thinking about starting a family and she volunteered to be our surrogate mother?” Wilson said. 

“Yes. What’s going on?” 

“Allison told me that the IVF worked and she’s pregnant. I think my marriage to House is done.” 

Chase pulled his co-worker into a comforting hug as the tears fell down Wilson’s face.

“How long have you been in love with House?” Chase asked. 

“For as long as I can remember,” Wilson replied. 

“He loves you with everything he has. I see the way he looks at you. House would never hurt you, definitely not on purpose.” 

“I meant what I said earlier.” 

Chase was confused. 

“What would your reaction be if you came home one evening and found another man in your girlfriend’s arms wearing a shirt of yours?” Wilson asked. 

Chase paused for a moment. “I’d kill the guy.” 

“That’s exactly what I mean. I love House. I know he’s troubled and deals with constant pain, but we’ve been there for each other. To think that he would betray me like that breaks my heart.” There was a pause. “Can I come and stay with you for a bit?”

“I don’t mind. You can sleep there as much as you want. My girlfriend is out of town for a month traveling for work. You’re serious about not being with House?” 

“I can’t even be around him right now,” Wilson replied. “I hate him, but another part of me still loves him. It’s like that part of me wants me to forgive him. But I don’t know if I can.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama for House & Wilson. I do promise a happy ending, though!  
> Please comment, leave kudos, etc :D

The next morning, the team ordered some breakfast and decided to eat in one of the hospital’s conference rooms. House had his headphones on and was listening to music. He grabbed a cup of orange juice and a muffin and sat down. What he really wanted to do was wrap his arms around his husband’s waist and tell him that this whole situation was a misunderstanding. But right now, Wilson was hurting emotionally and wanted nothing to do with him. House looked up from his food at the sight of Wilson entering the room. The oncologist walked over to the food and grabbed a plate of fruit and a cinnamon raisin bagel. House noticed that he wasn’t wearing his wedding band. That broke House's heart in two. Things were getting worse and if the diagnostician didn’t do anything, he was going to lose Wilson forever. 

House turned off his music and saw Lucas walk over to Wilson. Lucas put his hand on Wilson’s shoulder and House became jealous. His hand should be the one there, not Lucas’s. The two of them left the room together and then Chase entered, sitting down next to House. 

“You need to give him some time,” Chase said. 

“Wilson is my entire world, my reason for living. This morning he came into the room without his wedding band on.” 

“Ouch.” 

House gave him a slight glare. 

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. Go on,” Chase continued. 

“What if this is the end of us? Our marriage would have ended all because of a misunderstanding,” House replied. 

“He is hurting, but at some point, you need to go back to the room and talk to him. You need to tell him that nothing happened between you and Cuddy.” 

“I’ve tried, but he won’t listen to me. He wants nothing to do with me.”

“I’m sorry.” Chase was about to get up and leave when House asked him a question.

“Hey, I was just wondering where Wilson was last night? I thought he was still sleeping in the apartment,” House said. 

“He was in my guest room last night.” House couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He tried to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Chase continued with, “He needs time; he is heartbroken.” 

“I love him,” House said, a single tear falling down his cheek. 

“And he loves you too, but he needs some space. I just wanted you to know about the new sleeping arrangements.” 

Chris Taub entered the room and walked over to House and Chase. “So what is happening with you, Wilson, Cuddy, and Lucas?” 

“Cuddy and Lucas have been having problems ever since they miscarried in January. She came over to the house to talk to Wilson, but he was out at the store getting wine. I offered Cuddy a drink and I didn’t look where I was going. I ended up spilling red wine all over her dress. Then I told her that she could borrow one of my shirts,” House said. 

“And then Wilson came in, right?” Chris asked.

“Yes. Cuddy was telling me about her latest fight with Lucas and I wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug and that’s when Wilson came in the house.” 

“Have you tried talking to him about what happened?” 

“I have, but Wilson doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t want to speak to me.” 

“I would feel the same way if I were Wilson, but what is going on with you and Lucas?” 

“After Wilson left the apartment, he went to Lucas’s.” 

“Okay. What’s so bad about Wilson going to see him?” 

“My point is, Wilson went to the apartment and decided to use Lucas as a sex buddy.  Wilson thinks that’s what Cuddy and I did.” 

“What makes you think that Lucas and Wilson slept together?” 

“When I got to the hospital yesterday morning, I heard Lucas say to Wilson that what happened at his apartment needed to stay between them.” 

“You shouldn’t jump to conclusions; maybe Lucas meant something else.” 

“If I find out that Lucas had sex with my husband, then he will be out of my life for good.” 

* * *

Wilson and Lucas headed off to evaluate the latest patient. He had some knife wounds that needed to be patched up, and Lucas needed to talk to him because he was the person of interest in the private investigator’s latest case. Chase and House were headed to House’s office to discuss another case that they were working on.

“Are you alright?” Chase asked him. 

“I’m just scared, that’s all,” House replied. 

“I don’t blame you.” 

“The fact that James Wilson, my husband, love of my life, and best friend, doesn’t even want to be in the same room as me makes me so sad. Last night when he told me to go away, I laid on the couch and cried for about two hours until I fell asleep.” 

“He just needs a little space to calm down, but I believe that everything is going to be fine.” 

In another room, Wilson could tell that Lucas was distracted. Lucas was focusing on the board, but his mind was in a different place. 

“What’s on your mind, Lucas?” Wilson asked. 

“I think Cuddy and I are going to be splitting up soon,” the PI replied. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He paused for a moment. “I have no idea what I’m going to do if I lose House. He went through all that trouble with his leg and previous relationships, and now his second marriage is on the rocks.”

In House’s office, Chase was talking to the diagnostician about his marital issues, once again.

“Did you or did you not?” Chase asked House. 

“What do you mean?” House replied. 

“Did you sleep with Cuddy or did you not?” 

“That’s none of your business. Would you mind staying out of my personal problems?” 

“It doesn’t matter because I want to know.” 

“Robert, if you were in Wilson’s shoes, what would you have done? He was completely heartbroken when he found Cuddy in my arms. And she’s upset that Lucas slept with Wilson.” 

“So Wilson thinks it happened between you two, but he only saw Cuddy wearing a shirt? And you still didn’t answer my question!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues to take place. Next chapter it will hit a boiling point. I still do promise a satisfying conclusion for the final chapter!   
> Please comment, leave kudos, etc :D

Wilson had entered House’s office only to look at pictures of the cases. Normally, he didn’t get sick at the sight of medical injuries, but the news about Allison’s pregnancy and the stress of his marital troubles were getting to him. He felt like he was going to vomit. He looked away from the photos and suddenly came face-to-face with House. 

“Are you alright?” the diagnostician asked, noticing how pale his husband looked. 

“It was just the pictures. They were horrifying to look at. But I’m fine,” Wilson replied. 

“Can I get you anything? Food? Water?” 

“No, I’m going back to my office to lie down.” 

“Do you want me to walk with you there?” 

“You can stay with the rest of the team.” 

House was frustrated. He needed to get through to Wilson that he had done nothing to hurt him. 

“We need to talk,” House said. “And it needs to be done soon.” 

“No, we’re not talking,” Wilson replied. 

“When are you going to understand that I did nothing to hurt you? Nothing happened between me and Cuddy, I swear. I’m telling you the truth.” 

House gently put his hand under Wilson’s chin. But the oncologist just shrugged him off. 

“We are not doing this now,” Wilson said. 

“I love you, James. You are my best friend and the person I dedicated my life to at our wedding. I’m never going to give up on us.” 

“I don’t feel well and I am not talking about this conversation with you. You need to let me pass.” 

“I mean it when I say I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you, Wilson.” 

“I am not talking to you about this. I love you, House, but all I need is some time apart.” 

“Why are you feeling sick? Are you alright?” 

Wilson sighed in frustration. “You really want to know? Allison is pregnant.” 

The words shocked House. He and Wilson had done an IVF treatment, the embryo being implanted inside Allison. House realized that the treatment had worked and that he and Wilson would be parents. But without thinking, House said a sentence he should have never said. 

“Is the baby ours?” he asked. 

Wilson’s face changed to one of hurt. House realized what he said and put a hand over his mouth. 

“You are a jerk, Gregory House. How could you even say something like that?” Wilson snapped. “You know Allison was doing this for us.” 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” House said. 

“I don’t want to hear an apology.” 

“Can you forgive me for saying that? I didn’t mean to.” 

“You’re right that you shouldn’t have asked me that and no, I can’t forgive you.” 

“I’m so sorry, Wilson,” House said to him. 

“You should be,” Wilson snapped. 

House wondered if he would be forgiven. 

He headed off to his office and sat down in his desk chair, putting his head in his hands. Chase knocked on the door and stepped inside. 

“What now?” Chase asked, noticing how upset the diagnostician looked. “What did you do this time?” 

“I just found out that Allison is pregnant with Wilson and I’s baby. But then I screwed everything up,” House said. 

“Oh no. Please tell me you did not ask Wilson if the baby was both of yours.” 

“That’s what I did and he got upset. Now he may never forgive me.” 

“You should be slapped for saying something like that,” Chase said. 

“I’m going to get a drink. I just need to clear my head.” 

* * *

House ended up at a gay bar and had at least three drinks. He was surprised that a lot of men were hitting on him, considering that he was still wearing his wedding band. House got up to use the bathroom and accidentally left his cell phone on the table. One of the men - Bryan - that House had been talking to noticed that his phone was ringing. Wilson was the one calling. 

“Hello?” Bryan asked. 

“I’m sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number,” Wilson replied. 

“Sweetheart, if you are looking for that handsome man with a cane, he’s currently in the restroom at the moment.” 

“Who is this? And why do you have my husband’s phone?”

“My name is Bryan and when that man comes back to the table, we’re going to go back to my place to have a good time.”

Bryan ended the call and erased it so that House would have no idea what Bryan had done. 

“How about one last drink before we head out?” House asked when he returned to the bar. 

“Absolutely,” Bryan replied.

At the hospital, Wilson began to cry.

* * *

When the drink was finished, Bryan thanked him. Then House was caught off-guard when Bryan kissed him. 

The diagnostician pushed him away and said, “I’m married. Happily married.” 

“You certainly didn’t act like you were.” 

“I am drunk and leaving.” 

House grabbed his cane, paid for his drinks, and then headed out to the parking lot. Knowing that it was a bad idea to drive under the influence, he decided to wait until he was sober. He called Chase but his voicemail entered. House fell asleep in the driver’s seat.

* * *

At the hospital, Wilson was continuing to cry as he laid on his office’s couch thinking of House having sex with the man. Would House really cheat on him again? Wilson cried himself to sleep and woke up at seven-thirty. 

Chase checked his phone a couple of hours later and noticed that House had called. Chase called him back, but there was no answer. 

When eight AM rolled around, House woke up and discovered that he had slept in his car. He needed to get to the hospital and check on Wilson. 

House pulled up into the parking lot and when he entered the waiting room, he found Chase with a shocked look on his face. 

“Where were you?” Chase asked. 

“I went to a bar and had a few drinks,” House replied. 

“Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?” 

“Yes. After I had my drinks, I slept in the car until eight and then I came right here.” 

“You better go take a shower and get changed; I can smell the alcohol on your clothes.” 

House found a bathroom, took a shower, and changed his clothes. He then met the team in the conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all boils over...that's all I can say.  
> Please enjoy :D  
> Rating is changing next chapter.

House took a seat next to Chris and asked, “What are we eating for breakfast this morning?” 

Wilson rolled his eyes and replied with, “I don’t know. I figured that we would all be eating but you. I thought you would be full from last night.” 

House was shocked. “What are you talking about, Wilson?” 

“I am not talking about this right now.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You no longer have the right to call me Jimmy, you dirty little whore,” Wilson snapped. 

The team gasped in horror at the oncologist’s name-calling. House was still confused. 

“You are still my husband and I want to know what’s going on,” he said. 

“I actually don’t want to eat anything anymore. And as for being your husband, House, I’m taking care of that issue. We’re done.” 

Wilson slammed his wedding band down on the table and left the room with anger, hurt, and betrayal written across his face. Chase got out of his seat and followed the furious oncologist. 

* * *

Wilson sat down in his office as the tears streamed down his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chase asked. 

“He has the nerve to go out and cheat on me again!” Wilson said. He explained what happened to his coworker. “And while I was sitting in my bed, all alone and crying, House was having sex with a man named Bryan.” 

In the conference room, Chris was angry. 

“What did you do now?” he said. 

“That is none of your business, Chris!” House replied. 

“Oh yes it is! You made Wilson angry again! What did you do?” 

“I went to a gay bar and had several drinks.” 

“And I assume you were hit on by some guy.” 

“I really can’t help it if men find me attractive. Anyway, I was too drunk to drive home, so I slept in my car until eight AM and came here. Then Wilson started yelling at me for no reason.” 

Allison saw Chris grab House by the collar of his shirt. 

“How could you do such a thing?!” Chris snapped. “You have a man who loves you with everything he has and you decide to go out to a bar and get drunk! Did you sleep with the man?” 

Chris let go of House’s shirt. 

“Well, the same man who supposedly loves me just told me our marriage was done!” House said. “And no, I didn’t sleep with the man.” 

“Wilson’s hurt,” Allison replied. “How else was he supposed to react? He was crying in his office last night while you were out drinking. Then you come in here and lie to your husband.”

“I’m not lying. I didn’t sleep with the other man.” 

* * *

Cuddy felt awkward being in the conference room with everything going on. She got up and left, with Lucas following her. 

When they stepped into her office, she closed the door behind them.

“Lisa, I really want to work on our relationship,” he said, taking her hand. “And that means that we need to be honest with each other.” 

“I agree,” she replied. 

“Did you have sex with House?” 

“No, Lucas, I did not.” 

“Then what happened between you two?” 

Cuddy explained to him what happened. His face changed from one of worry to relief. When she finished speaking, she asked him, “Did you sleep with Wilson?” 

“No. But if Foreman hadn’t called me, then we would have. We were both hurt because we thought you and House had cheated.” 

“But we didn’t,” Cuddy said. 

“I know. I really want us to try again.” 

“I want that too.” 

Lucas leaned forward and kissed her. 

* * *

Chase had managed to calm Wilson down when the latter’s phone began to ring. He looked at the Caller ID and said, “Excuse me, I have to take this call. This is the lawyer that I called last night after I heard Bryan speak to me using House's phone.” 

Chase mouthed to Wilson that he would be in the conference room. After Chase left, Wilson answered the call. 

“Mr. Wilson, this is Dean Adams. What can I do for you today?” the voice asked. 

“I really don’t know what to do anymore,” Wilson replied. 

“How about you start from the beginning and then we’ll see what we can do afterwards?” 

The oncologist took a deep breath and told his story. The lawyer sighed. 

“Well, that’s a lot,” Dean said after he finished. “Are you wanting to fix your marriage?” 

“To be honest, yes. I want to,” Wilson replied. “House and I have been best friends for so many years, and we balance each other out. He and I are having our first child. My co-worker is our surrogate mother. I love House, but I don’t know what to believe.” 

“It sounds like you want to work on your marriage.” 

“I really do. I want him to tell me the truth.”

* * *

House was still sitting in the conference room when Chase entered.

“You need to talk to Wilson and do it fast. He’s on the phone with a lawyer,” Chase said. 

“I will not lose my husband over this crap,” House said. 

“Good luck. You’re going to need it.” 

House entered Wilson’s office, closed the door behind him, and waited for him to get off the phone. Wilson finished up with the call and thought Chase was in the room. 

“Oh, good. Chase, I’m really hungry,” Wilson said, but turned around and stopped short when he saw that House was in the room. “What are you doing here?” 

“We need to talk, honey.” 

“Not now. We are not discussing this.” 

But House wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. He walked over to Wilson and pulled him close. 

“I love you, Jimmy,” House said before kissing his husband. 

The oncologist pulled away. “What are you doing?” 

“Okay, we got a lot more problems than I thought.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want us to work this out. I want to fix our marriage.” 

“Oh you want to work things out?” Wilson replied sarcastically. “Why don’t you go back to that whore named Bryan?” 

“Wait...how do you know about him?” 

“When I called you last night, he answered it.” 

“Sweetheart, nothing happened between Bryan and I. Why don’t I tell you what happened with Cuddy and I first?” 

Wilson took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. 

“After you went out to the store to get wine, Cuddy came over to the house. She was crying because she and Lucas had gotten into another fight. She wanted to talk to you, but I told her you were out at the moment. I asked if she wanted something to drink. She did, so I poured her a glass of red wine. I somehow wasn’t looking where I was going and the wine spilt all over her dress. I told her that she could borrow one of my shirts. It was so long that you couldn’t see the shorts she was wearing. After I hung up her dress, Cuddy told me about her fight with Lucas and she was afraid that her relationship was over. I had my arms around her because I was giving her a hug and that’s when you walked in.”

“What would you like me to say?” Wilson asked. 

“I want you to believe what I said. Cuddy and I are co-workers and friends; we are nothing more than that.” 

“I want to believe you, I really want to.” 

“Can you tell me what happened between you and Lucas?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay. Well, after we fought, I ran to Lucas.” 

“Why did you go to him?” 

“I was so hurt at the thought of you cheating on me with Cuddy, so I thought it was only fair that I could be with Lucas.” 

“Did you sleep with him?” 

“No. But if Foreman hadn’t called us in, we would have.” He paused for a minute. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes, I believe you. One situation down and two more to clear up,” House replied. 

“What’s the next problem?” 

“Our child.” 

“Oh, that. Did you think that the baby wasn’t ours?” 

“Not for a second. I shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry.” 

“I accept. The last thing is Bryan.” 

House sighed before speaking again. “After you yelled at me, I went to a gay bar because I was sad and depressed, thinking my marriage was over. Bryan and I started talking and he turned out to be a nice guy. We had a few drinks and I ended up sleeping in the car all night because I was too drunk to drive home. When it was eight AM, I drove straight here.”

“Did you want to sleep with him?” 

“Absolutely not. You are the only man I want to be with.” House kissed him, then continued with, “Please tell me that you believe what I’m saying.” 

Wilson took a deep breath before saying, “Gregory House, I married you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so yes, I believe you.” 

House kissed him passionately, then slid his wedding band back on where it belonged. 

“Can I ask you something?” House questioned. 

“Anything,” Wilson replied. 

“Will you please call that lawyer back and tell him that we don’t need his services anymore?” 

“No.” 

House looked a little saddened. “But you said-” 

“I know. I already told the lawyer that his services weren’t needed anymore.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed for this chapter.

House was on Wilson almost immediately. Wilson helped guide him over to the couch and then pushed him down, getting on top. House’s hands were immediately reaching for Wilson’s clothes, undoing the belt buckle and button of his jeans. 

“So...fucking...hot…” Wilson murmured in between kisses, lightly pinching one of House’s nipples, causing him to moan. “You like that, don’t you?” 

“Please...flip over. I want to be on top.” 

Wilson helped him change positions until he was lying underneath House, feeling completely submissive. 

“Mine,” House growled into his ear. “You are mine, James Wilson.” 

“Yours,” he replied, grabbing ahold of House’s ass and pulling him close. 

Wilson didn’t want to waste another minute away from him. “Make love to me, House. Make me yours and only yours. Show me how much you love me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Feeling House inside him, it was unlike anything else he had ever experienced. No one had ever given him this much pleasure. No one knew how to please him like House could. 

If anyone were to walk into the office at that moment, Wilson wouldn’t care. He was enjoying reconnecting with his husband and nothing was going to take this moment away from him. 

“Oh...Greg...fuck...please…” Wilson threw his head back as House pounded him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

For the first time in days, Wilson felt safe and loved. He wished he had believed House right away after he said he didn’t cheat.

“I missed you too,” House said. He kissed him passionately, groaning as he felt his release getting closer. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Wilson replied. “I’m so close. Please, House! I need you.” He nearly screamed as his orgasm came over, with House kissing him to keep him quiet as his orgasm soon followed. “That was amazing.”

“It was,” House replied. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Greg. I always have and I always will.” 

The two men adjusted their positions so that House was spooning him, and they started to doze off. 

* * *

When House awoke from his nap 30 minutes later, he had to tell himself several times that the sex with Wilson wasn’t a dream. House kissed his cheek, feeling Wilson stir.

“I love you,” House said, intertwining his fingers with his husband’s and feeling the wedding band on his finger. It was good to have it back on. 

“I love you too,” Wilson replied, turning his head to look over his shoulder. He looked at his husband. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Anything.” 

“In a few months, we’re going to be parents. We’re going to have a little boy or girl to love and hold. You’re going to be a great father.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yes.” 

“And I believe you’ll be a great father too.” 

House kissed him and then flipped Wilson over so that he was on top. Wilson grabbed the lube from the side table and applied it to House’s cock. Wilson then sank down on it, putting his hands on House’s shoulders. 

“You can’t get enough of it, can you?” House said suggestively. “You just need my cock in you all the time.” 

“Only yours,” Wilson replied, then kissing him hard, running his fingers in his hair. They broke apart when the door suddenly opened and Chase entered the room. 

House gasped as he pulled a blanket from the side of the couch over them.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry,” Chase said, his face flushing red with embarrassment. “I was just coming to tell you that breakfast was ready.” 

House started laughing. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m going to leave so that you two can go back to what you were doing.” 

Chase turned around and shut the door behind him. 

Wilson buried his head into House’s chest. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. We are married and married couples have sex. It’s a normal thing,” House said. He started to thrust up into Wilson, keeping a somewhat tight grasp on his hips as he hit his prostate.

“You, James Wilson, are going to be the death of me,” House said before flipping them over and beginning to pound him, hard and fast. 

“Am..I...?” Wilson teased. “Ah...shit. FUCK.” 

“I love you so much, you and our baby mean everything to me.” 

“I...love...you...too…” Wilson said, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Chase quickly hurried back to the breakfast room, his face still red. When he saw his coworkers, he was still feeling embarrassed. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, noticing his coworker’s facial expression.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just disturbed,” he replied. 

“Why?” was Allison’s question. 

“I went to go get House and Wilson and tell them to come down for breakfast. I noticed that House’s office door was slightly open and when I walked inside, I accidentally caught them having sex.” 

Chris and Allison burst out in laughter. 

“They didn’t lock the door?!” Chris asked, still laughing. 

“They must have thought they did.” 

“I guess this means that there won’t be a divorce.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Chase and Allison entered one of the conference rooms and saw how happy Lucas and Cuddy looked. 

“Hey you two,” Allison said. “How are you feeling, Lisa?” 

“A lot better, thank you for asking,” she answered. 

“Lisa and I are going to fix our relationship,” Lucas replied. 

“That’s great news,” Chase said. 

“Speaking of news, anything new on House and Wilson?”

Chase's face became red again. 

“Okay, Chase, spill. If your face is red, it means something good happened,” Cuddy said, laughing. 

“I accidentally walked in on them having sex,” he replied. 

Lucas tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“It’s not funny! I was so embarrassed,” Chase continued.

“It really is funny. Your face was hilarious.”

* * *

House and Wilson were resting on the couch after another round of lovemaking. 

“Are you trying to be the death of me?” the diagnostician asked. 

“No, baby, I would never,” Wilson replied. 

House loved it when Wilson called him ‘baby’. It made his heart leap with joy. 

“I was so afraid I had lost you for good,” House said. “I didn’t know if I would get to say ‘I love you’, hold you in my arms, and make love to you again.” 

“I was thinking the same thing, my sexy husband,” Wilson replied. “What time is it?” 

“It’s 9 AM. Why?” 

“I need to go talk with Cuddy and you need to do the same thing with Lucas.” 

“But sweetheart-” 

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me Gregory House, you need to talk to her. We both need to make up with our friends. Later, I will show you how much I love you.” 

House’s mouth went dry at the thought. 

“Why don’t we take a shower before we go talk to them?” Wilson continued. 

“Sounds like a great idea,” House replied. 

Wilson stepped into the shower first and then felt his husband’s hands wrap around his waist. The sounds turned from a few giggles to lovemaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update!

20 minutes later, House and Wilson went looking for Cuddy and Lucas, finding them in the conference room. Lucas was sitting next to Cuddy and holding her hand. 

“Hey guys, come in,” Lucas said to them. 

“Lucas, could I talk to you for a minute?” House asked him. 

“Yes,” he replied. He kissed Cuddy on the lips, then followed House out of the room. Wilson sat down next to her. 

House and Lucas took a seat on a bench outside the hospital. 

“I’m sorry that I punched you in the face. It’s just that I was angry when I found out that Cuddy had gone to you. I was hurt because I thought she had slept with you,” Lucas said.

“I was heartbroken at the thought of Wilson cheating on me,” House replied. 

“I swear that nothing happened between Wilson and I. I would never cheat on Cuddy.” 

“I love Wilson so much and my heart broke into pieces when I found out what I thought he did. My life would have never been the same if he actually did cheat on me.” 

“I wanted something to feel my anger when I found out that Cuddy went to your place and the something I wanted to feel my anger was you. I’m sorry for everything.” 

“And I’m sorry too.” 

“Friends?” Lucas asked. 

House shook the P.I.’s hand and said, “Friends.” 

Lucas then changed the conversation. “So, I heard that an unexpected guest showed up at your office this morning.” 

House chuckled. “The look on Chase’s face was completely priceless. I started laughing. Wilson was extremely embarrassed. Apparently, the door was unlocked and that’s how Chase came in.”

House and Lucas walked back into the hospital. 

In the conference room, Cuddy and Wilson had just finished making up. 

“So, I heard about Chase walking in on you and House this morning,” Cuddy said. 

Wilson started laughing. “I was so mortified. Chase looked even more mortified than I did.” 

Cuddy joined in laughing and then House and Lucas entered the room, laughing about some joke. 

* * *

EPILOGUE: SIX YEARS LATER 

The team had gathered at Cuddy’s house. Her and Lucas’s three-year-old twins Joshua and Jennifer were playing with House and Wilson’s five-year-old son Anthony. House remembered the moment when he first held Anthony in his arms and couldn’t believe that he finally became a father. Anthony had been full term and healthy. When Wilson first saw his son, he had started to cry. House noticed Jennifer chasing after Anthony. 

“I predict that in about 15 years, Jennifer and Anthony will definitely have a love affair,” House said. 

“You better hope that Lucas doesn’t hear about that,” Wilson replied. 

“Cuddy, you mind keeping an eye on Joshua for us?” House asked. Even though they had their hands full with their son, House and Wilson had a long conversation on whether they were going to go through IVF again and ask Allison to carry another baby for them. 

Cuddy smirked at the diagnostician. 

“Oh, just the way you said that question told me what your plans were. Go ahead, I’ll watch the little ones,” she said.

House walked away and grabbed Wilson by the waist. 

“Where are we going?” the oncologist asked. 

“We’re going to have some alone time. Cuddy is going to look after the little ones,” House said. 

When they reached the guest bedroom, Wilson smashed his lips against House’s. 

The diagnostician pushed Wilson against the wall and ran his hands up and down his side. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” House asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe make you want me all day,” Wilson teased. 

House pushed him down onto the couch and practically ripped off his shirt. 

“Not here,” Wilson continued. “Are we really gonna do this on a couch?” 

“We just ended up here; we can definitely move.” 

They made their way over to the bed, where they proceeded to make out. 

* * *

Outside, Lucas looked around the backyard and didn’t see any sign of House or Wilson. 

“Where did House and Wilson go?” Lucas asked. 

“You don’t want to know,” Cuddy replied. 

“And why not?” 

“Really?” she teased. “Alright, I’ll tell you. They went inside so they could have some alone time.” 

“I did not need that mental image.” 

“You asked.” 

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Wilson’s forehead was dripping with sweat. He was gripping the bed sheets. 

“Love, please,” he begged. “You’re killing me with your teasing.” 

House’s fingers were wrapped around Wilson’s cock, just lightly brushing it, and making the oncologist groan in pleasure.

“Ask me nicely,” House said. “If you do, I’ll please you. If you don’t, I’ll punish you.”

“Please, Sir. Please touch me and make me cum.”

“Look at you, just begging for my touch. Where do you want me, Jimmy?” 

“All over. Please, Greg. Your mouth. Your fingers. Your cock. I need it all.”

House put some lube on his cock and slid himself inside Wilson. The younger man was gasping and grabbing onto House’s shoulders. 

“You feel so good around me,” House continued, then kissing Wilson. “So tight...so warm...so inviting…”

“Please, don’t stop,” Wilson said, wrapping his legs around his waist.

As they made love, House thought of how lucky he was to have gotten a second chance with Wilson.

Their marriage was stronger than ever, as was their friendship.

“I love you, James,” House said.

“I love you too, Greg.” 


End file.
